Nada es Imposible
by Llanca
Summary: Universo Alterno. Three Shots. Shikamaru no se tiene ni la más mínima fe respecto a sus sentimientos, pero aprenderá que nada es imposible...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Three Shots. Universo alterno.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Nada es Imposible ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo I/III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

— Entonces… —miró de reojo al moreno que estaba a su lado. — ¿Te diviertes?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, sin darle una respuesta concisa a su mejor amigo, aunque Chouji pudo, igualmente, descifrar su gesto, lo conocía demasiado bien.

— Ya veo… —murmuró llevándose a la boca algunas papas fritas. —La comida está buena. — Le ofreció algunas.

El Nara suspiró, negando en silencio y clavando su mirada caoba en las personas que iban de un lado a otro.

Realmente, no le gustaban las fiestas. De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque el Akimichi le pidió que lo acompañara a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kiba Inuzuka, no hubiese ido ni por si acaso.

— Hey, amigo, mira. — Chouji señaló a dos muchachas que caminaban alegres a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Shikamaru obedeció, desviando sus ojos oscuros hacia ambas mujeres, concentrando toda su atención en sólo una.

Vaya… se veía increíblemente hermosa.

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Realmente, aquella muchacha rubia, ante sus ojos, era perfecta. No había duda, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ino Yamanaka, la mujer más popular de la escuela, la mujer que no tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia…

Suspiró por segunda vez, recordándose a sí mismo que no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de estar con alguien como ella. Era simple y llanamente imposible.

Porque… ¿Ino fijarse en él? De ninguna manera.

Lo mejor que le quedaba, para su consuelo, era conformarse con los sueños que tenía con ella, nada más.

— Se ve bien.

Miró a su amigo de soslayo, asintiendo al instante, tenía razón, se veía demasiado bien, hermosísima.

— Tú sabes… podrías acercarte a ella ahora que está soltera.

— No lo creo — murmuró llevando un cigarrillo a su boca.

— ¿Por qué no? —contrarrestó Chouji que aún permanecía mirando a la rubia platinada.

—Porque ella jamás se fijaría en un perdedor como yo.

El Akimichi rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué su amigo se tenía tan poca fe?

— Eso no lo sabes.

—Tsk… — chasqueó la lengua, aspirando el cigarrillo. — No soy como Sasuke — dijo, eliminando lentamente el humo.

— Por eso mismo, no eres como él, además — su rostro se ensombreció — si mal no escuché, ella terminó con Sasuke porque lo pilló junto con Sakura, su mejor amiga, teniendo relaciones sexuales.

— ¿Y qué con eso? — no entendía a qué punto quería llegar Chouji, además esos rumores ya los sabía, razón por la cual aborrecía al Uchiha.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así a ella?

Ese emo era un verdadero inepto…

—Ino está lastimada, y quizá ya no quiere saber nada más de chicos como Sasuke. — Sonrió — Quizá le empiecen a interesar los hombres como tú, verdaderos, no populares…

— Perdedores — lo interrumpió, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Sabes que no lo eres — Chouji lo animó. —Sólo alguien con bajo perfil.

—Es lo mismo, pero con diferente perspectiva y distintas palabras, para que suene más… lindo.

—Aún así, no pierdes nada intentándolo.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible.

Dándose por rendido, el gordito suspiró.

—Si tú lo dices… — ya nada podía hacer, además con tanto tratar de convencerlo, le había dado fatiga.

No prestándole más importancia al asunto, el Nara contempló una vez más a la ojiazul que conversaba tranquilamente con una morena.

—_Definitivamente es imposible…_ —apagó el cigarrillo y se levantó del sofá. —Iré al baño. —Avisó antes de caminar con pereza hacia uno de los pasillos de la amplia residencia Inuzuka.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

17 minutos exactos llevaba encerrado en ese lugar, solo, sin que ninguna alma se dignara a abrirle. Y como si fuera poco, había olvidado su móvil en el vehículo.

Maldición… esa noche se estaba volviendo bastante problemática.

Suspirando cansino, se sentó en el borde de la bañera, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes, sin embargo los abrió rápidamente cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Se levantó con rapidez, mas no con la suficiente.

— ¡No la cierres! — advirtió, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La mujer que acababa de ingresar y de cerrar la puerta lo miró confundido.

—No puede ser… — murmuró, frustrándose una vez más. Quizá cuánto tiempo más pasaría atrapado en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué no puede ser? — preguntó ella, desconcertada.

Por primera vez, en esos escasos segundos, fijó su mirada en la persona que acababa de ingresar, nada más ni nada menos que Ino Yamanaka.

—La puerta… está mala —logró pronunciar, sin dejar de mirarla, luego de un silencio incómodo.

Ella hizo un gesto que no pudo descifrar, pero que, sin duda, le pareció muy bonito.

—Oh… —la rubia le hizo frente a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. — ¡Ábrete, maldita! – bufó, tratando inútilmente de abrirla.

—No se puede, ya lo intenté — le dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, aunque con la sola presencia de ella en el mismo lugar que él, y solos, lo perturbaba.

— ¡Ábrete! — la golpeó con fuerza, logrando que se desprendiera la perilla, quedando en su mano. —Mierda… — susurró. —La arruiné… —la arrojó al piso, provocando un sonido sordo.

—Así veo.

Ino se volvió, clavando sus ojos azules en él.

—Lo siento — se disculpó apenada. —No quise

—No es tu culpa — la interrumpió, sentándose en el borde de la bañera una vez más. —Tendremos que esperar, supongo… — dijo por lo bajo, desalentado, aunque esperar junto con Ino no era mala idea.

Ella asintió, caminando con timidez hacia el centro del baño.

—Este… —miró el retrete. —Realmente necesito orinar — murmuró propagando un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas que no pudo evitar. — ¿Podrías…?

Él amplió sus ojos, mas prontamente asintió, levantándose de la bañera y caminando hacia una de las esquinas de ese lugar.

—Me volteo —y lo hizo, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

—Gracias.

Shikamaru estuvo todo el rato con las manos sudándole como nunca antes, y era lógico, pues jamás en su perezosa vida ni en sus más prohibidos sueños, imaginó que se quedaría en un baño encerrado junto con la mujer que le revolvía las hormonas.

Se retractaba, la noche no se estaba volviendo problemática… de hecho, se estaba volviendo interesante.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando así de darle –de alguna manera un tanto ingenua- más privacidad a la rubia platinada.

—Listo, puedes voltearte.

Con lentitud lo hizo, abriendo sus ojos al instante.

—Gracias de nuevo — dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, grabándose en la memoria aquella sonrisa dirigida a él.

Kami… jamás la olvidaría.

—Entonces… — ella comenzó, observando todo el lugar. —Ya que estamos atrapados, será mejor que me presente. — Se acercó a él y le extendió la mano. — Ino Yamanaka.

La miró, sosteniéndola la mano en el acto.

— Shikamaru Nara.

La rubia sonrió, deshaciendo el contacto.

Enseguida, se fue a sentar en donde hace minutos estaba.

—Ah, ya recuerdo. — Dijo ella de repente mientras bajaba la tapa del retrete y sentaba. — ¿Eres el líder del equipo de ajedrez, no?

Shikamaru se sorprendió, no tenía ni idea de que ella, Ino Yamanaka, supiera quién era él.

—Sí —afirmó, creyendo que en sólo fantasías ella recordaba su existencia.

Estaba seguro de que la sonrisa que tenía esbozada en su rostro en ese momento, debía ser de las más bobas que jamás dibujó en sus labios.

Caray, ciertamente debía parecer tonto.

—Qué bien — lo miró — Iba a inscribirme a comienzo de año, pero con las otras actividades me fue imposible hacerlo, me faltó tiempo.

Como si fuera posible, se asombró más aún. ¿A ella le gustaba el ajedrez? Cielos, era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, cosa que le gustaba, pues jamás pensó que ella llegase a tener intereses parecidos al suyos.

—Ya veo, imagino que tienes muchas cosas que hacer — dijo tratando de hilar una conversación, ya que lo menos que quería era parecer idiota.

—Más o menos… — acarició las puntas de su largo cabello dorado, desviando su mirada de él. —Ser presidenta del consejo de alumnos consume mucho tiempo, apenas si puedo hacer cosas en casa. — Suspiró.

— ¿Pero te gusta, cierto?

—Sí, de lo contrario ya me habría retirado.

—Claro… — murmuró, trabajando su cerebro hasta el máximo para crear una conversación más entretenida, no obstante su parte creativa pareció haberse evaporado, dejándolo sin ideas.

—Y dime, Shika — rió al encontrar un diminutivo al nombre de él. — ¿No te molesta que diga Shika, verdad?

Él clavó sus orbes en ellas. Nunca nadie lo había llamado Shika, y le gustaba oírlo de los labios de Ino, sonaba espectacular.

—No hay problema — sonrió e hizo una seña para que ella continuara.

—Está bien — se cruzó de piernas, gesto que casi derritió a Shikamaru. —¿Te has divertido en la fiesta?

Aún recuperándose de la maravillosa y pervertida vista de la cual fue testigo, respondió sin saber qué diablos dijo.

—No, ahora sí.

Ino formó una perfecta "o" en sus labios, sonrojándose levemente.

Al escucharse a sí mismo, se abofeteó mentalmente por haber contestado sin consentimiento.

—Ehh, oh, lo siento, no quise — se excusó tan rápido, que ella no entendió nada. — Lo siento —volvió a repetir, esta vez más lento al notar que ella no había escuchado sus disculpas.

— No te preocupes — se levantó del retrete y caminó hacia él — Yo tampoco me estaba divirtiendo — se sentó a su lado — hasta ahora… —susurró cautivante.

Casi le vino un paro cardiaco a Shikamaru.

No… probablemente todo se trataba de un sueño o una mala broma. Eso no podía estar pasando. No era cierto… era imposible que Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que él amaba en silencio, estuviera coqueteando con él.

—Ya sabes… podríamos tratar de divertirnos.

Se quedó unos segundos sin respiración al escucharla, casi petrificado.

Aún procesando las palabras insinuantes de la rubia, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, resonando con fuerza en contra de su pecho.

—Ehh… — quiso decir algo, mas la taquicardia se lo impidió.

—Te ves guapo cuando te sonrojas.

¿Sonrojado? ¿Estaba sonrojado? Bueno, era lo más razonable, sobre todo por el ardor que sentía en su rostro.

— ¿Quieres divertirte, Shika? — mordió su labio inferior, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos.

Si la idea de ella era que le viniera un ataque, estaba por buen camino, porque así como iba, en cualquier momento terminaría muerto… pero feliz.

—Y-Yo…

— Oh, vamos. Relájate — posó una mano en el muslo del moreno. — No muerdo…—susurró acercando sus labios hacia el oído de él.

Tragó duro antes de que su mente comenzara a trabajar veloz, ideándole miles de imágenes obscenas de él y ella…

—A menos que quieras que te muerda…

Se estremeció al sentir los increíbles y suaves labios de la ojiazul en contacto con el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ino… yo…

— ¿Eres virgen?

La respuesta no fue necesaria que la dijera, pues ella audazmente lo descubrió, posiblemente su rostro virginal y casto se notaba a kilómetros en ese momento, más aún teniendo en cuenta que ya casi temblaba por la cercanía.

— Genial — ella le lamió la oreja y descendió por su cuello. —Eso es aún mejor…

— E-Esto, Ino… No podemos hacer esto —trató de decir, pero todas sus palabras sonaron más bien como gemidos.

— No te preocupes —se levantó, tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a ponerse de pie. — La pasarás bien, te lo aseguro —le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero yo…

—Shh… Hazme caso.

Y sin más, lo obligó a que se sentara en el piso del baño y que apoyara su espalda en un muro. No pudo ni siquiera refutar, ya que ella ya se había sentado encima de él, concretamente en su entrepierna.

— Sólo disfruta —. Lo besó con frenesí, invadiendo su boca con locura y pasión, dejándolo sin aliento.

Shikamaru se perdió en los cremosos labios rosas que presionaban los suyos.

No podía creerlo, Ino Yamanaka lo estaba besando… ¡Lo estaba besando!

¡Maldición! Los labios de ella eran increíbles, su boca y su lengua eran demasiado suaves, demasiado dulce. Le encantaba, por lo que no pudo más que corresponder, situación que desvaneció toda su cordura.

Había caído rendido a las redes de ella.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, y ojalá todos tengan un increíble año 2010.

Bueno, mi estreno 2010, tenía que empezar sí o sí con Shika/Ino. xD

Este, ando muy corta de tiempo, tengo que retirarme de inmediato, lo cual es una lata porque me encantaría leer la cantidad de fics que han publicado y actualizado las demás... Pero cuando tenga tiempo me pondré al día.

A todo esto, como leyeron, son sólo 3 capítulos, el segundo tiene lime y el tercero limón. xD Y bueno, como se dieron cuenta es desde la perspectiva de Shikamaru, por esa razón es que es más corto. Lo otro antes de que se me olvide... actualizaré durante la semana, y apenas lo finalice, publicaré otro que tengo terminado, además de actualizar mis otros fics.

Nos vemos y gracias de antemano. ¡Besitos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lime. ^^

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Nada es Imposible ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo II/III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

No podía creerlo, Ino Yamanaka lo estaba besando… ¡Lo estaba besando!

¡Maldición! Los labios de ella eran increíbles, su boca y su lengua eran demasiado suaves, demasiado dulce. Le encantaba, por lo que no pudo más que corresponder, situación que desvaneció toda su cordura.

Había caído rendido a las redes de ella.

En un arrebato de lascivia, le tironeó sensualmente el labio, provocando que ella jadeara en boca.

Kami, casi se fundió al sentirla, aunque eso fue la nada misma comparado cuando Ino comenzó a friccionarse en contra de su masculinidad que ya se estaba volviendo rígida.

— Shika… —gimió en su boca con pesadez.

— Ino… —posó sus manos en las caderas de Ino, subiendo pausado hacia su cintura, pronto a su vientre, hasta que llegó a la copa de sus pechos aún aprisionados.

— Esto estorba — la Yamanaka se separó de él y en un parpadeo desabotonó la blusa ceñida que llevaba, dejando a la vista sus firmes pechos aún ocultos por un sujetador púrpura.

Los ojos caobas de inmediato se clavaron en la anatomía femenina expuesta ante él. Kami… sabía que ella era hermosa, pero jamás imaginó que tanto. ¡Y eso que aún no la veía desnuda!

Desesperado por el revoloteo incesante de las malditas hormonas, llevó sus manos hacia la copa de los pechos frente a él, masajeándolos con presión una vez que los sintió en sus manos.

Maldición, era riquísima la sensación…

No soportándolo más, desabrochó el sujetador –que menos mal se abría en la parte frontal – dejando en libertad los pechos que ya lo estaban volviendo loco. Los palpó, sintiendo como el pequeño montículo de carne se endurecía bajo la palma de su mano.

— Oh, Shika…

Y ese jadeo, acabó con él.

No siendo consciente de sus actos, ya que estaba cegado en un 100% por la tensión sexual que estaba presente en la habitación, se inclinó hacia abajo y atrapó con su boca el pezón rosa endurecido.

La primera palabra que cruzó por su mente al probar la suave y sensible textura con su lengua, fue _deliciosa…_

— Sigue… Sigue…

Impulsado por los jadeos de aliento que llegaban a sus oídos y por las manos en su cabeza que lo forzaban a seguir, succionó la tierna carne, rozándola en el acto con su flexible lengua que no paraba de pincelarla, mientras que sus manos recorrían los esbeltos muslos que presionaban sus caderas.

No contento aún con los quejidos de satisfacción, mordió, indoloramente, el pezón, provocando que ella dejara escapar un grito bañado en placer.

Y continuó con lo mismo, otorgando las mismas sensaciones en el otro pecho, dejando a Ino jadeante y anhelante de más, lo que acompañado a los recorridos de sus dígitos bajo la falda, aumentaba más la lujuria que corría por su sangre.

— S-Shikamaru…

Cada gemido, cada palabra entrecortada con su nombre, era un verdadero afrodisiaco que estaba acabando con él. Lo cual se reflejaba en el duro bulto palpitante que sobresalía de entre sus muslos.

Incluso dolía, lo exasperaba.

Tironeó una última vez el montículo rosa, dirigiendo su boca hambrienta hacia el terso cuello que imploraba ser besado. Al menos, así lo sentía él.

— Espera… —Ino lo detuvo, sofocada. — No aguanto más.

Arqueó una ceja, por lo que ella rápidamente se incorporó, permaneciendo unos segundos inmóvil, mirándolo a los ojos antes de llevar las manos bajo su falda y comenzar a descender las pantaletas que cubrían su feminidad.

— _Oh, Kami…_ —su corazón latió con furia — Ino… - y sin saber de adónde, la agarró de la mano y la forzó a que se sentara sobre él, sin embargo, aquello duró poco, ya que en un inesperado acto, intercambiaron posiciones, sólo que esta vez quedó recostado sobre ella.

La rubia sonrió maliciosa, separando sus piernas y permitiendo acceso para que él se acomodara entre ellas.

Sonriendo satisfecho, Shikamaru metió su mano bajo la pequeña falda, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la entrepierna de Ino, y una vez allí palpó los pliegues que estaban ocultos, acariciándolos con fervor a cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¡Oh, Kami! —gritó Ino cerrando los ojos.

Podía ser inexperto, pero era un genio, sabía perfectamente cómo estaba constituida la anatomía femenina, por lo que pronto, dio con el paradero de un manojo de nervios.

Por instinto lo masajeó con su dedo medio, aplicando más presión y velocidad a medida que sentía más hinchado el pequeño montículo.

— Oh, sí…

Sofocado por el calor, y por la pegadiza miel que empapaba sus dedos, repasó con mayor intensidad la sensible zona, provocando que ella comenzara a cubrirse con pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

— Shika…

Sumido, introdujo dos de sus dedos en la cálida cavidad, comenzando a bombear a pausas a medida que ella movía sus caderas. Aumentó la entrada de sus dígitos, adentrándose hasta el tercer nudillo, propiciando más velocidad y potencia.

— Ino… —murmuró, dejándose embriagar por el adictivo olor a flores que se desprendía de los cabellos de la rubia. — Ino… — volvió a murmurar cuando sintió la mano de ella introduciéndose al interior de su pantalón.

Y claro, desde ese momento en adelante, muchos suspiros roncos se dispersaron fuera de su boca, obligándolo a acrecentar las embestidas con sus dos dedos metidos dentro de ella.

Fue cada vez más rápido, más duro, en un bombeo constante y caliente, lo que facilitó las arremetidas, ya que en cada empuje, sus dedos se impregnaban con más miel calada de la excitación.

— ¡Shika!

El grito con su nombre no fue suficiente, por tanto, continuó introduciendo sus dedos, consiguiendo que ella volviera gritar varias veces consecutivas, desgarrando placer y más placer en cada sonido estridente, hasta que un último grito orgásmico llegó a sus oídos, estremeciéndolo.

Pronto, un jadeo por parte de él fue más sonoro que los anteriores, no obstante, retiró la mano traviesa de entre sus pantalones, pues no quería terminar ahí, no, debía continuar lo que ella había comenzado.

— Genial… — se quejó Ino, respirando con dificultad, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados aún.

La observó, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Realmente, Ino Yamanaka era bellísima, sobre todo cuando estaba teniendo el orgasmo. Los gestos, las expresiones, el cómo fruncía las cejas y se mordía los labios, era hermoso.

Diablos, sí que tenía suerte…

— No es justo… —ella abrió sus brillantes ojos azules y frunció los labios.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó apartando su mano de la cavidad y llevando sus dedos espesos hacia su boca.

Wow… adoró el sabor. Era… diferente, pero agradable, embriagante, viscoso, suave…

— Dulce — dijo al terminar de degustarlos, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. — ¿No lo pensé, cierto?

Ino rió, asintiendo en silencio.

— Bueno… es dulce. – Reconoció ruborizado.

— Vaya, qué bueno que te gustó.

— Mucho…

— Veamos… —ella le besó los labios, saboreando el sabor de su interior en una ardiente batalla de lenguas, hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

Él encontró la iniciativa de lo más sexy y pervertido que jamás alucinó en sus fantasías sexuales con Ino.

— Tienes razón, es dulce —se separó de él, jadeante —, pero ésto, es injusto — le apuntó sus prendas superiores apenas apareció la disyuntiva en su mente. — Así que… —le sacó la camisa que llevaba el moreno en un hábil movimiento sin darle tiempo para que replicara. — Ahora es justo.

— No lo es —dijo sacándole la blusa y el sujetador de la rubia que pese a no cubrirla mucho, le impedían la visión de su escultural cuerpo. — Ahora sí lo es.

— Oh, sí, Shika… —pronunció lento, repasando su lengua por el borde de sus labios. — Ven aquí —. Lo obligó a que recostara sobre su pecho desnudo.

Shikamaru sonrió, sintiéndose de pronto aún con más calor al sentir los erectos pezones en contra de su tórax.

Kami, ella lo estaba volviendo cada vez más loco.

— Uhm… esto tampoco es justo —se mordió labio inferior, sonriendo con lujuria.

— ¿Qué? —enarcó una ceja, aunque ya sabía de qué hablaba la rubia, pues ella ya había comenzado a frotarse bajo él, estimulando una vez más a su compañero inexperto.

— Esto… —y desabrochó sus pantalones, bajándoselos junto con sus bóxers, dejándolo expuesto ante ella. — Ahora estamos bien.

— ¿Algo más que sea injusto? —le besó el cuello.

— Nada más…

Suspiró, pues Ino retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, contactó su erección con la feminidad, consiguiendo que su mente se nublara y que su cuerpo comenzara a arder.

— Vamos, Shika… —lo alentó, rodeándole la cintura con sus largas piernas.

Sin saber si era lo correcto o no, ya que el raciocinio ya se había esfumado hace rato, se acomodó sobre ella, sintiendo la punta de su rigidez bañarse con el filtrado viscoso de la miel de lo íntimo de Ino.

Cerró sus ojos, y en una inspiración forzada, se sumergió en el paraíso, perdiéndose en las zonas inexploradas por su cuerpo, sin embargo, se detuvo a media vía cuando sintió cierta barrera irrumpir su camino.

No podía ser posible… Ella…

Abrió enseguida sus ojos, clavándolos en los zafiros cristalizados que se acababan de enfocar en él.

— ¿Ino… tú…?

— Y-Yo… lo siento… —no podía ocultárselo, mucho menos si él ya lo había descubierto — creí que no lo notarías — susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

— Mírame —pidió, suavizando su voz. — Ino, mírame —pidió una vez más al no obtener resultados.

— No quiero que pienses mal de mí, Shikamaru — abrió sus párpados, dejando ver sus dos zafiros algo acuosos. — Pero si te sirve de consuelo, al menos no perderás tu virginidad con una puta – sonrió con tristeza.

Shikamaru plasmó una expresión inteligible en su rostro. Honestamente, aún estaba sorprendido, porque…

— Se supone que la primera vez, sobre todo para las chicas es-

— Debe ser con el hombre que amas – lo interrumpió, mirando hacia otro lado, evitando en todo momento fijar sus ojos en él. — Es absurdo, más aún si el hombre que amabas te engaña con tu mejor amiga.

No pudo más que asentir, la entendía.

— El príncipe azul no existe, y esperar a que esté enamorada una vez más, será una pérdida de tiempo, porque dudo que lo vuelva a hacer. Y si lo hago, será cuando esté más vieja… y créeme que no quiero perder mi virginidad después de los 30. — Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

— Pero, Ino… ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? ¿Y aquí, conmigo? – quizá era el idiota más grande que existía por hacer tales preguntas, porque estaba dejando pasar una oportunidad de oro que anheló en sus sueños eróticos, mas se recordó a sí mismo, que estaba enamorado de la ojiazul y por ello es que quería lo mejor para ella, obviamente.

Por supuesto, como él estaba enamorado, era genial perder su virginidad con Ino, pero ella… no lo estaba de él, y eso lo sabía, sólo que, si ella era aún virgen, no quería que su primera vez fuera una mala experiencia de la cual se arrepentiría toda su vida.

No… quería lo mejor para ella, aunque eso significara que él tuviera que perder su mejor chance.

La rubia respiró profundamente antes de clavar sus ojos en el moreno.

— ¿La verdad?

Él asintió en silencio.

— No lo sé… —se encogió de hombros. — Bueno, sí lo sé, es sólo que estaba enojada porque vi al idiota de Sasuke con ella antes de entrar al baño y… — un par de lágrimas se desprendieron de sus zafiros.

Shikamaru limpió los salinos con sus dedos pulgares.

— Me sentí despechada… —murmuró avergonzada, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. — Si te quieres ir, lo entenderé, Shikamaru… — dijo lo última desenlazando sus piernas de la cintura de él. — No es necesario que tengas relaciones conmigo…

— Ino… —en ese momento no sabía qué decir, estaba en un verdadero dilema, situación que se expresó en su tono de voz dubitativo, causal por la que ella se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

— No, está bien, tienes razón, te mereces a alguien que te ame para hacer esto. Es lo justo ¿no? —abrió sus ojos y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de él. — Eres un buen hombre —le besó la mejilla. — Y te entiendo, quieres una mujer mejor, así que no hay problema.

— Ino…

— No te preocupes, está bien… tan sólo, discúlpame, estaba enojada. — Le besó los labios en un breve contacto.

Aún desconcertado, Shikamaru se separó de ella, retirándose de su interior con sumo cuidado.

— Gracias, Shikamaru, por no juzgarme. — Se levantó, comenzando a acomodar sus ropas desordenadas. — Y lo siento, de verdad.

Él se incorporó, empezando a hacer lo mismo que ella, preguntándose al mismo tiempo qué hubiese pasado si ellos… y bueno, también reprochándose internamente por perder la oportunidad de dejar de ser virgen con la mujer que él amaba… espera…

— Ino... — la llamó terminando de abrochar su camisa.

Ella lo miró.

— Si sirve de algo —estaba nervioso, porque confesar su amor no estaba en sus planes, mas era ahora o nunca — si entre nosotros hubiera pasado… ya sabes —se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar — Para mí hubiera sido maravilloso, porque… porque tú me has gustado de hace años y quizá esto te parezca tonto, pero he estado enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, en aquel festival de Ikebana.

La rubia amplió sus ojos. ¿Era cierto lo que decía él?

— ¿Festival de Ikebana, el de 5 años atrás?

Él asintió, sonrojado.

— ¿Cómo? —estaba sorprendida.

— Bueno… te vi, y de inmediato me dije a mí mismos que eras la mujer más hermosa que jamás apreciaron mis ojos, fue extraño… Aún recuerdo, llevabas un kimono púrpura con blanco, te veías preciosa.

— Vaya… ¿Recuerdas eso?

— Sí —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado como nunca antes en su mísera vida. –No es algo fácil de olvidar, mucho menos cuando ingresé a esta nueva escuela y te volví a ver.

— Entiendo… —ella se acercó a él. — Eres un gran hombre, Shikamaru Nara. Ojalá, ojalá y me hubiera fijado en ti antes que al idiota de Sasuke.

— Ino… —le acarició la mejilla.

— No estaría con el corazón roto… —lo abrazó inesperadamente, aferrándose con fuerza a su pecho.

— No sé, pero si quieres… sólo si quieres, podrías darme una oportunidad —no supo de adónde sacó la voluntad para decir aquello — para demostrarte que Sasuke es más idiota de lo que parece, y que hay hombres mejores que se interesan en ti — acarició sus cabellos dorados. — Sólo si quieres, yo podría hacerlo… —cerró los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo, preparándose para cualquier respuesta.

Aunque se tenía poca fe, lamentablemente.

— Shika, yo…

Y en ese momento, la puerta comenzó a temblar, por lo que ambos le hicieron frente a ésta.

— ¿Ino, estás aquí?

Escuchó la rubia, era su amiga…

— ¿Estás aquí, Ino?

Olvidándose de todo, corrió a la puerta, terminando de acomodarse las ropas en el acto.

— Sí, Tenten, estoy aquí encerrada.

— Ok, estoy con Kiba, abriremos de inmediato.

Shikamaru inmóvil, miraba a la rubia comunicarse con una de sus amigas.

Kami ¿Por qué siempre las interrupciones tenían que ser en los peores momentos, en los más inoportunos?

Suspiró, metiendo ambas manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Problemático —susurró, caminando hacia una pared, y apoyándose de lado en ella.

— ¿Estás bien, Ino?

Miró a la morena de chongitos que acababa de entrar, y que abrazaba ahora a la rubia.

— Estaba preocupada por ti, te busque por todos los baños ¡Y son como 12! — chilló, apretándola con fuerza.

— Estoy bien, Tenten —musitó Ino, separándose de ella. — Gracias por buscarme, y gracias a ti también, Kiba —agradeció, mirando al Inuzuka que le guiñaba un ojo.

— Cuando quieras, preciosa —y se fue de ahí, pues había una fiesta en la cual estar presente.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

— Ya, vamos, Ino. Nos están esperando —dijo Tenten, tomándola de la mano y obligándola a salir de ahí, no obstante, la rubia opuso resistencia.

— Espera —se soltó de la mano de su amiga y se volteó a mirar a Shikamaru. —Gracias… —le sonrió.

Él que estaba con expresión aburrida observándolas, se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia a la situación, mas cuando notó el gesto de desilusión en el fino rostro de Ino como respuesta a su poco interés, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

— Ino… —quería decirle muchas cosas, pero la cobardía había llegado a opacar su valor.

Ella que tenía la sonrisa desvanecida, gracias al gesto sin importancia que le dedicó, se despidió de él agitando su mano, sin decir una sola palabra para agregar a la despedida.

— Ino. ¿Estabas encerrada en este lugar con ese pobre perdedor? —. La morena se volvió a mirar al Nara.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja. Ok, era un perdedor, pero no por eso debía decirlo a los cuatro vientos esa mujer que apenas conocía.

— Tenten…

— ¿Te hizo algo, Ino? — la interrumpió, avanzando un paso hacia él, desafiante. — Estos nerd siempre andan buscando algo más, incluso son pervertidos. ¿Estás segura que no hizo nada?

— No, nada —la rubia negó.

Él ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Espero que sea así, porque él jamás tendría oportunidad con alguien de tu nivel, es demasiado ordinario.

— Es innecesario, Tenten —le advirtió Ino, sintiéndose horrible por lo que decía su amiga.

— Ya vamos, Ino — la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la tironeó hacia la puerta. — No puedes permanecer más tiempo en el mismo lugar que ese pobretón tan vulgar, además ¿qué dirían si saben que estabas con él? Por Kami, muchos rumores se armarían, y créeme no te gustaría que te relacionaran con tan poca cosa, es muy inferior, poca clase. ¡Qué vergüenza que te vieran con él! —. Agregó con desdén, echándole una última mirada despectiva al moreno. — ¡Salgamos ya de este lugar! —y sacó a Ino a tirones del baño, no dejándole chances ni siquiera de hablar.

Shikamaru miró extraviado la puerta por donde se habían ido ambas muchachas.

No podía negarlo, tenía rabia, porque jamás en su vida lo habían denigrado de tal manera. Aunque lo que le molestó más, fue que Ino se quedara en silencio y no negara lo que dijo Tenten… ¡Él no era un pervertido!

Asimismo, quizá ella estaba molesta con él por el gesto desinteresado que le dedicó.

¡Mierda!, al parecer, la amiga de la rubia tenía razón, sí era un perdedor.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, primeramente gracias por todos sus comentarios. De verdad. ¡Los quiero! xD ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, no le tengo mala a Tenten ni nada de eso, la utilicé en el fic porque no se me ocurrió nadie mejor, bueno... iba a utilizar a Karin, pero ella a pesar de ser fresca y algo ofrecida, me cae re bien. xD Y bueno, la bruja no la uso ni por si acaso. Así que eso...

Jamie Black 5: ¡Nena! ¡Por Dios! Hace miles que no te veía por estos lados. ¿Estás bien? Hey, supe por ahí que estuviste de cumpleaños, así que te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños -bien atrasado-. Jajaja. Y sí lime, ya sabes que yo soy una odiosa pervertida. xD Nos vemos, nena. ¡Besotes! Pd: El fic será dedicado a ti. Así que es tuyo, te lo regalo. ^^ xD

Eiko Hiwatari: ¿Qué hubo? ^^. ¡Sí, tienes razón! Ni en sus mejores sueños. xD Hombre tenía que ser Jajaja. Gracias por tu review, nena. En serio, siempre te tomas la molestia de dejarme tu cometario, muchísimas gracias, ya no sé cómo agradecerte, me siento impotente T-T. Ya, dejando el dramatismo de lado, espero te guste el chap y si no, pues críticame que no me enojo. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!

pilar: Jajaja, gracias nena por tus comentarios, siempre son tan amorosos ¡Gracias!. // Y claro, al menos iba a pasarlo chancho, pero no se pudo Jaja. xDD Pero al menos algo disfrutó. ¿No?. Hay, niña. Siempre disfruto tus reseñas, me hacen reír, sobre todo con los chilenismos que usas, me siento bien xD. Bueno, de igual forma en el próximo capítulo se compensará, Shikamaru la pasará chancho xD. ¡Besos, nena!

Kasumi-ros: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Nueva lectora? Qué emoción, gracias por tus palabras tan halagadoras, y es bueno que hayas salido de las sombras Jaja, porque -siendo sincera- siempre es bueno saber las opiniones de los demás. Yo sé que mucha más gente de la que comenta lee mis fic y todo eso, pero a veces saber la opinión también es bueno, sobre todo si se puede mejorar con las reseñas. ¡Y no! No me molesta que me digas que soy grandiosa Jojojo. (Sí, lo sé, egocéntrica xD) Acerca del Sasu/Ino, de hecho estoy escribiendo uno de ellos, te adelantaré algo, el título es; "Por unas copas de más". Así que sí, el Sasu/Ino va sí o sí, aunque no me siento muy segura escribiendo sobre Sasuke idiota, porque honestamente no me gusta para nada. Pero al menos hago el intento. Y sí, ya me extendí mucho. Nos vemos. ¡Besitos!

LeIa Kou.2x: Hola. ¿Debilidad por los UA? Yo también. xD Qué bien que te haya gustado, espero que este chap también lo sea. Yo también creo que lo del baño es sexy. Jaja. Y ya habrá lemon, recuerda que yo soy una pervertida total Jaja. Nos vemos. ¡Besos!

Tekkaman Zero: ¿Que hubo? O...o xD Jajaja. Sí, qué bien te haya gustado, eh. Eso es bueno, sobre todo proveniente de ti. ¡Y claro que tienes que estar pendiente! ¬¬ ¿Te gusta mi estilo? *.* ¿De verdad? No me lo habías dicho xD Jojojo. Y sí, yo también creo que los UA son entretenidos. Nos vemos. ¡Besos inmensos para vos! xDDD

Neith Akemi: ¡Hola mi niña linda! ¿Cómo estás?. Completamente de acuerdo, la fiesta mejoró en un 100%. ¡Dios, quién fuera Ino! xD Jajaj. Ya me puse perver, obvia lo anterior. Jaja. Ojalá te guste la continuación y, además, saber que te gustó, es siempre un halago, porque Dios, nena. ¡Eres genial! XD. Cuídate mucho y besos. ¡Suerte!

RoLl: Hola. ¡Sí, es que me encanta ponerlo en aprietos, es lo mejor! Además es divertido, ¿no?. Qué bien te haya gustado, más aún sabiendo que no te gustan mucho los UA. Así que es un privilegio tener una reseña tuya. ¡Besos!

Ilusion-chan: ¡Hola, Mare! ¿Qué hubo? ^^ Hey, no te preocupes, y que no te dé pena. En serio, entiendo que a veces las vacaciones y el tiempo no son muy favorables, eso lo tengo más que claro. Así que no problem. ¿Ok?. Mare... ya sabes que tus comentarios siempre me han gustado, pues siempre me sacas risas. xD ¿Cómo qué ídola? ¡Dios! Vas a hacer que me sonroje. jajajja. ¡Feliz año nuevo a ti también, bien atrasado eso si!. Bueno, más tarde que nunca. ¿Cierto? Nos vemos, linda. ¡Besotes y gracias!

Y por supuesto, **gracias** a todos quienes han leído mi fic, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón de pollo. ¡Besos por montones!

Pd: Amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y más, ya saben, sólo dejen un review. ^^

Pd2: Disculpen el OoC, pero es inevitable, sobre todo en los UA. (No es justificación, por si acaso)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Capítulo final.

Advertencias: Lemon.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Nada es imposible ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo III/III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

—Así que… ¿Te aburriste y te fuiste? — preguntó, negando con la cabeza. –Debiste avisarme, Shikamaru.

—Lo siento, tenía ciertas cosas en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Tuve que… — iba a continuar dándole explicaciones a su amigo por haberlo dejado solo en la fiesta, sin embargo, la presencia de cierta muchacha que despedía olor a flores, se acercó a la mesa en donde él y Chouji estaban almorzando.

—Shika… — Ino se sentó al lado del moreno.

Chouji dejó de comer al instante que ella se acercó a ellos. No entendía nada…

Primero; ¿Qué hacía la mujer más popular de la escuela sentada en la mesa de los perdedores?

Y segundo; ¿Por qué había llamado a su amigo, "Shika"?

—Ino — Shikamaru se sentó de lado para mirarla a los ojos. — ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Podemos hablar? —le pidió con suavidad.

—Sí, no hay problema. — Dijo respirando profundamente, no supo por qué, pero no pudo decirle que no, pese a que no quería verla. — ¿Aquí? ¿O prefieres ir a un lugar más apartado, en donde no te vean conmigo? — preguntó algo ácido, recordando que ella ni siquiera lo defendió cuando su amiga comenzó a insultarlo.

—No tienes que ser tan duro, Shika —bajó su mirada azulina.

—Ya, está bien. — Suspiró. — ¿Qué quieres, Ino? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Quería disculparme contigo — alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos azules en él —No debí dejar que Tenten te tratara tan mal… me sentí horrible.

—No sé para qué le das vuelta al asunto, no es como si te fuera a importar o algo — replicó, apoyando su codo izquierdo en la superficie de la mesa en actitud perezosa.

—Me importa, porque no me gusta la gente que trata mal a los demás, y tampoco me gusta que creas que soy egoísta y superficial — bufó, dedicándole una mirada determinante y sincera. —No quiero que pienses mal de mí.

—No he pensado mal de ti, Ino — murmuró, acercándose a ella, precisamente a su oído — ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el baño —le recordó, dejándole en claro que él en ningún momento creería conceptos erróneos acerca de ella.

Ino se separó de él, disfrutando del escalofrío que recorrió su médula al sentir el aliento de Shikamaru en contra de su oído.

— ¿Me disculpas? —pidió, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No tengo nada de qué disculparte, no fue tu culpa. — Era cierto, pues no fue ella la que lo trató mal, tenía que reconocerlo y ser consecuente.

Ino asintió en silencio.

—Eh… también consideré lo que me dijiste y…

—No, Ino. — No dejó que ella continuase. —No es necesario, además lo que dijo tu amiga, de cierta manera es verdad. Somos de mundos diferentes, distintos niveles y eso los dos lo sabemos.

Y era bastante sincero respecto a sus palabras, porque sabía que ellos no calzaban. Sus vidas eran distintas al igual sus costumbres. No sabía cómo es que pudo fijarse y enamorarse de alguien tan incompatible a él.

Debía abrir los ojos, ella estaba lejos de su alcance. Jamás podría darle lo que ella merecía.

—Pero, Shika…

—No, Ino, de verdad. Es lo mejor para ti, créeme. — La voz le falló un poco, ya que no era algo que quería.

— ¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Y lo mejor para ti, Shikamaru? — contrarrestó, alzando su voz. —Además, ¿cómo sabes qué es lo mejor para mí?

Muy buen punto, no tenía cómo diablos argumentar contra eso… Sin embargo, era algo que sabía.

—Lo sé, simplemente lo sé.

Ella negó con la cabeza, exasperada y comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas! —chilló frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Es algo que siento, Ino. Aparte… no querrías andar con un vago como yo. Soy muy poca cosa para ti.

Ino se desesperó.

— ¿Qué sabes tú si quiero o no andar con un vago? — estalló, parándose y colocándose frente a él. —Y no eres poca cosa, Nara —se inclinó hacia abajo y clavó sus iris en las caobas.

Cuando Ino lo llamó por su apellido, confirmó que lo que ella decía, era fidedigno.

—Por algo lo digo… —musitó, sin saber con qué más refutar.

Suspirando, la rubia se acercó mucho más a él.

— ¿Por qué me pediste una oportunidad entonces, si te estás retractando ahora? —. Arqueó una fina ceja rubia, esperando con insistencia una replica.

—Bueno… fue un desliz, un momento sin razón. No pensé en lo que dije. — En ese instante, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

El rostro de Ino se entristeció.

— ¿No estás enamorado de mí? — susurró, sintiendo la respiración irregular del moreno en su rostro.

—Ino… —miró sus labios unos segundos antes de responder. —Estoy enamorado de ti, es así. — No pudo mentirle y, posiblemente, jamás podría hacerlo.

—Está bien, entonces escúchame… yo quiero darte una oportunidad — le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acción que sorprendió a todos los que estaban en el comedor y también a él. —Shika, te la concedo, quiero hacerlo, quiero enamorarme de ti, quiero conocerte… — murmuró, acercando sus labios al moreno y cerrando sus ojos.

Ahí terminó por hechizarlo.

Shikamaru ya no importándole nada más, redujo el mínimo espacio entre ellos, contactando sus labios junto con ella, rodeándola por la cintura en el acto.

A fin de cuentas, si Ino fue capaz de otorgarle una oportunidad frente a toda la escuela, significaba que realmente le interesaba.

Y se perdieron en tiempo y espacio, no siendo conscientes de los cientos de murmullos, miradas impropias y rumores que se estaban originando en ese momento.

_-¿El vago y Yamanaka? De ninguna manera…_

Luego de disfrutar una vez más la dulce boca de Ino, que a esas alturas ya lo tenía embriagado, se separó de ella, abriendo sus párpados con lentitud.

—Luces hermosa — le dijo apoyando su frente a la de ella.

—Gracias — murmuró, posando sus labios sobre él una vez más.

— ¡Ejem! — Chouji decidió irrumpir, carraspeando su voz, pues era bastante incómodo estar ahí de espectador, además no entendía nada.

—Oh, cierto… — Shikamaru le besó los labios una última vez y se separó de ella. —Ino, él es Chouji, mi mejor amigo. — Señaló al gordito. —Chouji, ella es Ino, como ya sabes, mi

—Novia — interrumpió ella, sonriendo. —Un gusto — le extendió la mano, que gustosamente fue aceptada por el gordito.

—Igualmente.

— ¿Novia? —. El Nara repitió en voz baja, escéptico. Cielos, le encantaba como se oía…

—Sí, Shika, novia. A menos que tú no quieras que…

Él salió de su trance apenas escuchó las últimas líneas.

—Sí quiero, es sólo que jamás pensé que sería novio de Ino Yamanaka.

— ¿Por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que era imposible.

—Nada es imposible —dijo ella. — ¿Verdad, Chouji?

—Siempre le digo lo mismo a Shikamaru, supongo que ahora creerá que es cierto.

Shikamaru asintió, dibujando una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Chouji tenía razón, desde ese entonces, creería que no existen los imposibles, él era un claro ejemplo de aquello.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

— ¿E-Estás segura? — le preguntó entrecortado, observando las delicadas facciones de la rubia bajo su cuerpo y sintiendo cada curva adaptarse a sus músculos.

—Sí, Shika — afirmó, manteniendo el contacto visual con él. —Estoy lista.

Él asintió, abrazando a la rubia y depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

—Está bien — murmuró, comenzando a introducir su erección en ella.

Diablos, se sentía tan caliente, tan… especial.

Ino arremetió sus caderas hacia él, obligándolo a que la penetrara por completo. Definitivamente, ya no aguantaba más.

—Kami — mordió su labio inferior, reteniendo el agudo dolor que se propagó en su interior.

— ¿Estás bien, Ino? —se detuvo preocupado, pues lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

—S-Sí… —se quedó inmóvil, al igual que él, tratando de acostumbrarse a la invasión.

— ¿Segura? — le acarició la mejilla.

Ella asintió en silencio, trazando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Puedes continuar — agregó luego de extensos segundos silentes.

Shikamaru asintió, comenzando lentamente a embestirla, cuidando de no provocar dolor o incomodidad.

Cerró los ojos. Era deliciosa la sensación de estar fusionándose con ella, la mujer que amaba con locura y fervor.

—Shika… —jadeó, aferrándose al tórax del moreno.

— ¿Te duele? — abrió sus ojos y la apegó a su pecho.

—No, al contrario — gimió, dejándose envenenar por el placer que recorría galopante por las venas — se siente bien.

—Sí — dijo, más bien se quejó, continuando de inmediato con las arremetidas.

Ino ocultó su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de él, deleitándose con las riquísimas sensaciones que comenzaban a ascender por su vientre, de manera lenta y evolutiva a cada segundo que pasaba.

Incluso ardía, pero así como ardía, se sentía extraordinario, sublime. Cada caricia, cada gemido involuntario y cada embestida, era una mezcla de placer indescriptible.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza cuando lo sintió mucho más dentro de ella, tan profundo, que el hormigueo en su feminidad se estaba propagando rápidamente a través de su piel, erizándola.

—Shika… — soltó un quejido con su nombre sin consentimiento, pero eso no importaba, de hecho lo único que le interesaba, era que él estaba siendo parte de ella, se estaban consumiendo en el otro, tal cual como lo deseaban.

—Ino… — suspiró Shikamaru, moviendo con más rapidez sus caderas a medida que el fuego palpitaba en su sangre.

Era insoportable, sobre todo porque ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, por lo que ya no estaba siendo consciente de las arremetidas –ahora violentas – que descargaba en ella.

Cada empuje era una verdadera batalla de sensaciones inexplicables, sin sinónimos ni significados.

Era único, delicioso, y lo confirmaba en el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón, que imploraba que continuase.

No controlándose más, aumentó la entrada y salida de su erección, impulsándose por el éxtasis que se desprendía de su piel y de la piel de Ino, que a esas alturas, estaba bañado en sudor.

Kami, estaba embriagado, con los sentidos deshechos, perdido en el cuerpo de su problemática, perdiendo la cordura por ella.

Por otro lado, Ino luchaba en contra de la ola de calor que se comenzaba a expandir por su cuerpo, quemándole la razón en cada intromisión a su cavidad, provocando a su vez, espasmos involuntarios que contraían sus músculos.

Sin poder tener el dominio de su cuerpo, se dejó vencer por la influencia atrayente de los cosquilleos interminables que él generaba.

Cuando Shikamaru la sintió bajo él temblar de placer, se abalanzó con mayor auge en su contra, acrecentando las convulsiones espontáneas de la rubia. Actividad que demandó también temblores en sus músculos.

Ya sintiendo la llegada del clímax, buscó los labios de la rubia, hasta que los encontró refugiados en su cuello. Y sin poder contenerse, atrapó aquellos labios hinchados en su boca.

Cielos… eran deliciosos, y no se cansaba de degustarlos, y probablemente jamás lo haría, ya que su adicción a ellos ya era un hecho sin vuelta atrás.

—Ino — jadeó abstraído.

Estaba perdiéndose, y claro ejemplo de ello, eran las repetitivas, imparables y urgentes arremetidas.

—Shikamaru —gimió en su boca, ahogándose por el calor desesperante que sucumbía su piel y que la obligaba, también, a arquear la espalda. —¡Oh, Shika! — gritó, exclamando en un aquel sonido estridente, la furia de la excitación retenida en su interior.

—I-Ino… — se estaba quemando, a cada segundo tortuoso que pasaba, su piel se estaba derritiendo a causa del ardor delicioso que se escapaba por sus poros como una onda sin fin.

La embistió profundamente dos veces seguidas, intensificando las sensaciones en bruto que se desligaban de su sangre. Lo que, en efecto, contrajo sus músculos una última vez, tan agudo, que subió al cielo sintiéndose increíblemente feliz, lo que aumentó cuando cayó a tierra y se derrumbó sobre ella, relajándose, quedando en un estado de somnolencia maravilloso.

Se quedó sin aliento, vagando en diferentes estados de lucidez. Hasta que confesó las palabras y el sentir que lo traía loco.

—T-Te amo… — susurró desahogando el nudo en la garganta que rogaba ser expresado.

—Y-Yo… Yo también, Shika… —respondió Ino, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo como su interior se impregnaba de él.

Había sido increíblemente sorprendente cada una de las nuevas sensaciones que se desataron en su cuerpo, que junto con el latido de su corazón y las emociones de su alma, habían engrandecido el placer, de tal modo, que casi creyó que moriría.

Shikamaru se retiró de su interior, y pronto, se acomodó a su lado, acurrucándola entre sus brazos.

—Te amo — volvió a repetir, esta vez, con la respiración un poco más regular.

Sin embargo, hubo un hecho que lo sorprendió, y eso fue que los palpitares resonantes en contra de su pecho, a la par de los de Ino que sincronizados al suyo, latían como uno solo.

—También te amo — susurró ella, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Él sonrió, aferrándola con más fuerza a su cuerpo, sintiendo que ellos, indiscutiblemente, eran el uno para el otro, y no había duda de eso. Menos ahora que había compartido el vínculo más íntimo de su unión.

Y lo mejor, claro, es que era con amor puro.

* * *

**.**

**FIN...**

**.**

* * *

Primeramente, disculpas por haberme demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero... Dios sabe que tenía la serotonina muy baja, es por eso que no había querido actualizarlo aún. Así que siento haberlos hecho esperar. No fue intencional.

Bueno, cambiando el folio, **gracias** por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz. ^^

Naoko-eri: ¡Hola, nena! ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. Y siento la espera, a todo esto no te preocupes, sé que el tiempo escasea mucho últimamente. xD Ojalá y te guste el final. Y sino, pues ya sabes que puedes hacerme saber tu opinión. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!

Neith Akemi: Hola, mi niña hermosa. ¿Qué hubo? Pues... gracias por tus palabras, siempre son tan halagadoras. T-T Y sí, Ino no es lo que parecía ser... Qué genial xD Jajaja. ¿Te enamoraste por 2da vez? XDDD Jajaja. Ojalá esta vez también. Espero te guste, niña. ¡Besitos!

Tekkaman Zero: ¡Hola! ¿Qué hubo O...o? xD Jajaja. Lo siento, me lo recordaste Jaja. Sí, qué frustrante para él, sobre todo siendo hombre. Qué mal, pero bueno, así es la vida. Acerca del honor al título, yo creo que sí... ¿No? En fin, gracias por todo. Ojalá te tomes el "exfuerzo" y me dejes un comentario. Jajajaja. XDDD (No pude aguantarme, lo siento) ^^ Nos vemos. ¡Besos!

Eiko Hiwatari: ¡Hola, nena! ¿Qué tal? Qué bueno que te haya gustado, sobre todo en esa parte jojo. xD ¡Yo también lo creo! Ojalá hubieran hombres así jaja. Cualquiera en su pellejo no dejaría escapar una oportunidad de oro. Hombres... ¬¬ Pero bueno, así es la cosa. ¡Y sí! Yo igual me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos... *.* Pff, qué lindo que es soñar. xD Y nena... ¿alegrarte los días? es lo contrario, con saber la opinión de ustedes, me siento súper feliz. ^^ Gracias por todo, niña, de verdad. ¡Cuídate y besos!

mila saku: Hola. ¿Cómo estás? ^^ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio. No hay nada mejor que saber la opinión de los lectores, es genial. Así que gracias una vez más, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!

Kasumi-ros: ¡Hola! Ay... sí, me he sentido muy halagada. Jamás creí que serviría de inspiración... T-T Gracias por eso. Y publícalo, yo quiero leerlo. Por favor, dí que sí. Si lo haces, de seguro tendrás mi comentario ahí, de verdad. Ojalá te guste este chap. ^^ Nos vemos pronto, eh. ¡Besos! Pd: Cuídate el resfriado, que a estas alturas ya no debe quedar ni pistas de él Jajaja. Pd2: El Sasu/Ino va, de hecho estoy escribiendo 2 fics de ellos. Uhm... a ver si me adelanto un poco y lo publico la próxima semana.

Umeko-chan: ¡Compatriota! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu review, en serio. (Los de este y los demás fics xD) Ojalá te guste este chap, y ya sabes que puedes dejarme tu opinión, si quieres, claro. ¡Disfruta tus vacaciones! ^^ Nos vemos. ¡Besos!

Kotorii-Chan: ¡Hola, nena linda! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias, gracias infinitas. Por todo, en serio. Es bueno saber tu opinión, porque todos sabemos que eres una gran fan Shika/Ino, al igual que una estupenda autora. Asi que más gracias por eso. Espero te guste la continuación y el lemon jojo. xD (Lo sé, lo pervertida no se me quita nunca) Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos! Pd: Love u too. ^^

pilar: ¡Hola pili! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? Vaya, cómo me reí con tu comentario. xD Jajaja, fue genial. Todos esos modismos me obligaron a carcajearme. ^^ Gracias por eso, nena. Las risas sirvieron para no continuar tan deprimida. Sobre lo de Shikamaru... sí, fue muy tierno. Otro hombre jamás hubiera desperdiciado tal oportunidad. ¡Yo quiero un Shikamaru! xD Y bueno, creo que tocaron las estrellas y con amor... (suspiro) qué lindo... ^^ Ojalá te guste, nena. ¡Besos por montones!

Leia kOu .2x: ¡Gracias, nena! De verdad, y sí, lo sé, te he dado las gracias cientos de veces xD jaja. No puedo evitarlo. ^^ Claro, era algo completamente inesperado, y eso es lo bueno. ¿No? Sí, fue muy considerado... ojalá existieran hombres así ¬¬ Pero, venga, mejor soñamos y leemos fics. Jajaja. Espero te guste, nena. ¡Besos gigantes!

Y **gracias** a todos los que pasen a leer. ¡Besos y mucha suerte!

¡Hasta un próximo fic!


End file.
